


I want you (I want you)

by Lolistar92



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Self-cest, Sexual Coercion, X-EXO, rewatching obsession mv too many times leads to this, when you wanted baekchen but chendae hijack your muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Why do you fight so hard for him?” Chën asks. Jongdae recognizes that tone. It’s fake curiosity, a low burn of jealousy.“Call him off,please! You told me you would. We don’t break our promises,” Jongdae begs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187
Collections: Down to Business





	I want you (I want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be over x-exo??? I don't think so~

Jongdae closes his eyes, tips his King over. 

Across him, Chën smirks. “Good choice,” he purrs. 

“Let him go,” Jongdae demands, fists clenched hard by his side. 

Chën tuts, head in his hand. His fingers plays with his Queen, entirely too seductive as he rocks the piece back and forth. 

“Stop him!” Jongdae snaps, leaping to his feet and throwing the chessboard away. Through the monitor they can see Baëkhyun holding Baekhyun at knife point, leaning over to whisper something. 

Chën hardly looks fazed, an irritated pout on his lips that’s there and gone as he kicks his feet up and leans his chair back. 

“You lost, love. You’re mine. You don’t get to make demands.”

“That’s not what we agreed!” Jongdae screams, panic welling in his throat. “I sacrificed myself so you would call off Baëkhyun, so _do it_.”

Jongdae refuses to admit he flinches at the dark look in his own eyes. The one blue iris glows dangerously, and Jongdae brings his own lightning up in defense. He doesn’t want to fight. It is a last resort because Jongdae’s powers take too much from him. 

Chën gets up and Jongdae fights to stay where he is even as he draws closer. He can’t hide his jump when Chën curls his fingers around Jongdae’s chin, tilting his face up so they’re eye to eye. 

Jongdae hates it. Hates seeing his face like this. Chën is deadly beautiful, wears his cruelness seductively. He doesn’t fight when Chën tugs him until Jongdae is in his arms.

“Why do you fight so hard for him?” Chën muses. Jongdae recognizes that tone. It’s fake curiosity, a low burn of jealousy. 

“Call him off, _please_. You told me you would. We don’t break our promises,” Jongdae begs. 

Chën pauses, a moment too long and makes Jongdae’s stomach sink. But he does say, eventually, “You’re right.”

Jongdae can only sink in relief into Chën’s chest as the monitors crackle. There is a terrible sound of static and all of a sudden Jongdae can hear them. 

“--so pretty when you hate me,” Baëkhyun croons, the tip of his rapier tracing Baekhyun’s chest. It makes Jongdae’s heart beat in his chest too wildly. 

“Baëkhyun,” Chën calls. Jongdae watches with baited breath as Baekhyun flinches and Baëkhyun pauses. 

“Already?” Baëkhyun whines, staring up at the ceiling. 

“You had more than enough time for foreplay, pervert. Meet me in my room. The others are just about done too.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun yells as the static takes over again, “where is Jongdae - ”

The screen goes silent. 

Jongdae forces himself to put his brave face on when Chën returns to him, cupping his cheek tenderly. 

“You look pretty as a prize,” Chën murmurs, tone fond and too enamored. It’s their obsession talking, unsettling and dark. “Let’s go unwrap you.”

Jongdae whimpers into Chën’s faux tender kiss, the warm metal of his ring pressing against Jongdae's mouth. 

Jongdae doesn’t know if throwing the game was the right call, but if it can buy time - Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun - they’ll come for them. 

_

“You already started?” 

Jongdae cries out as Chën fucks hard into him at the interruption, hissing over his shoulder as his hips slow down their rhythm. He has to bite the pillow to muffle his moan at the sweet drag of Chën ’s cock over his prostate. His thighs tremble, aching to just go limp but unable to with the grip Chën has on his hips. 

“Jongdae!” 

No, please. Jongdae could sob at the painful hit of humiliation of Baekhyun, his best friend, seeing him this low. Chën seems to sense his hesitation, fisting his hand in Jongdae’s hair and wrenching it up. 

“Nuh uh,” Baëkhyun sing songs, grabbing Baekhyun by the suspiciously familiar chain around his throat. Baekhyun chokes, forced to halt and Baëkhyun closes in, wrapping his arms around his double. 

Jongdae watches the rage flash over Baekhyun’s features, tinged with bitter defeat. His hands grab the chain around his throat but he doesn’t protest the tug, leaning his head back against his double’s shoulder, mouth pliantly open as Baëkhyun initiates a filthy kiss. 

“Do you have do that here?” Chën huffs, voice barely even strained despite the thin sheet of sweat that covers both their bodies. 

Baëkhyun breaks the kiss with an obscene sound, licking his lips as Baekhyun pants, almost limp in his double’s arms. He meets Chën’s eyes with a playful smirk. “It gets the mood hotter doesn’t it? Daedae looks so fucking cute. Come on, share him with me?”

Jongdae moans as Chën draws back, cock withdrawing from his hole and leaving his rim fluttering, empty. He’s manhandled to his back, bound arms pinned uncomfortably between his body and the mattress as Chën pushes his legs up and thrusts back in. 

“You can fuck yourself on his cock if you want,” Chën says, distractedly, “but only if you get your Baekhyunnie ready for me.”

The lights flicker and Chën grins. 

Baëkhyun grumbles, dragging Baekhyun towards the bed. Baekhyun is pushed onto the mattress beside Jongdae.

“Jongdae? Are you okay?” Baekhyun whispers, voice tight with frustrated emotion. 

Jongdae can’t answer, mewls leaving his lips as Chën increases his pace, as if showing off how he steals the breath from Jongdae’s lungs. 

“Shh, pretty baby,” Baëkhyun croons, ignoring Baekhyun’s indignant cry as he slashes Baekhyun’s pants off. “There is no need to worry. We’ll take such good care of you both. Your ours, after all.” 

Jongdae fights hard against his tears when Baekhyun screams as Baëkhyun fucks in. 

“Aren’t you happy you surrendered, Jongdae?” Chën purrs. “No more war, no more fighting. All you have to be is _mine_.”

Baekhyun moans his submission as Baëkhyun works his body tenderly. Jongdae’s pulsing need only ratchets up higher at the erotic visual and he hates himself for it. 

Chën smirks, knowingly. 

Jongdae closes his eyes and turns his head away. 

Victory looks too beautiful on his face. 


End file.
